college_football_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
2019 Heartland Bowl
The 2019 Heartland Bowl is a college football game played on December 28th, 2019 between the #1 Crillside Climbers (13-0) and the #4 Oroborous State Serpents (12-1). The game was a playoff semifinal, and was a night game, so the winner would face the #3 Salty Utah Burmos (14-0), who had beaten the #2 Texas V&M Vipers (13-1) in the 2019 Snow Bowl. The Serpents won the game 16-10, and would advance to play Salty Utah. The game was held in Houston, Texas, in NRG Stadium. The Teams Crillside Crillside was the #2 team in the country in the preseason rankings, but played a tough game against Indiana V&M early in the season and won on a last-second field goal 23-21. They were still number 2 until week 10, and were expected to pass Darryl-Jenkins, when Northern Perry (who had beaten both Oroborous State and Darryl-Jenkins, two teams that finished with only 1 loss) passed them, and they remained there until after the 2019 Pac Coast Championship game, in which they destroyed LAU 44-7. After that and Oroborous State's upset win over Northern Perry in the 2019 Big 15 Championship, 'Crillside was moved back into the number 1 position. They enter the Heartland Bowl #1 in the nation, at 13-0 (8-0 Pac Coast) Oroborous State Oroborous State started off their year right with 4 wins over #4 LAU, #16 Darrensville, South Minnesota, and Gatlinburg. This led them to be ranked #6 in the nation. They then played #17 Northern Perry, who beat the 43-36 in a tough night game at Triple Nickel Stadium. After this loss, Oroborous State went on a 7-game winning streak, including wins over #2 Oroborous and #7 Southern Michigan State. They clinched the Big 15 West with their final game of the regular season against the 11-0 Oroborous Swordsmen. They then defeated Northern Perry 51-48 in the Big 15 Championship to clinch a spot in the playoff as the #4 team in the country. They enter the Heartland Bowl #4 in the nation, at 12-1 (7-1 Big 15) Game Summary 1st Quarter * Oroborous State Receiving TD (8:06) OSU 7-0 * Oroborous State 27-yard field goal (3:02) OSU 10-0 (No scoring in the Second Quarter) 3rd Quarter * Oroborous State 44-yard field goal (10:08) OSU 13-0 * Oroborous State 29-yard field goal (2:06) OSU 16-0 4th Quarter * Crillside Receiving TD (6:09) OSU 16-8 * Crillside Safety (5:41) OSU 16-10 Oroborous State almost allowed Crillside to score again when it appeared that Crillside receiver Derek Snyder caught a 94-yard touchdown, but the refs called a False Start on Crillside and Oroborous State intercepted the ball the very next play to advance to the championship. Aftermath Crillside Crillside's season was over with the game. They were ranked #2 in the final AP poll, behind Oroborous State and in front of #3 Salty Utah and #4 Northern Perry. They were voted as favorites to win the national championship in 2020, as Oroborous State loses many seniors. Oroborous State With the win, Oroborous State moved on to the '2019 Champions Bowl, where they faced the #3 Salty Utah Burmos.